


Dreams

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko has nightmares about her.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022604
Kudos: 3





	Dreams

He needs to stop dreaming of her. He needs to stop dreaming of her. He needs to stop dreaming of her. 

Every time Zuko opens his eyes he sees her screaming, so he keeps them closed. But that lends itself to the creation of new nightmares - once in which she could have loved him, a life they will never, ever have. It's scary, terrifying, and makes his blood boil, darker and deeper than he ever could have imagined. 

He wants a lot of things out of his life, and he knows he should care, greatly, about the fate of the world. He is the Fire Lord. That is is birthright, something he must do well. 

It's scary, how once dream can make him give all of that up - can make him destroy -

Zuko would destroy the entire world for Katara. He would take it and smash it between his fingers if it could mean she could sleep next to him. 

But she cannot. So goes life. 


End file.
